Manucienta - Argchi AU
by lady-naniii
Summary: Manuel es un joven aprendiz de travesti el cual vive con su madrastra Antonio y sus hermanastros Julio y Miguel quienes no lo dejan ejercer su tan anhelada profesión, pero un día habrá una fiesta que cambiará su vida - Argchi hard-


Manuel era un joven muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años, sensual y hermoso, de grandes ojos miel, tés blanca y pelo semi liso castaño con algunas que otras ondulaciones, sus rasgos eran muy hermosos y era la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros de colegio por verse tan femenino, mas aun su contextura delgada lo hacia verse aun mas. Este joven vivía con su madrastra Antonio y sus hermanastros, julio y Miguel, los cuales eran muy malos con el castaño, ambos hermanos siempre eran consentidos en todos sus caprichos por Antonio, sobretodo Miguel. Miguel siempre fue el predilecto del mayor y él estaba orgulloso de todo lo que este hiciera, fuese bueno o malo.

Manuel antes de tener que vivir con tales personas que eran casi desconocidas para él, vivía con su padre Gilbert y su madre Lovino, ellos eran una pareja muy extraña pero su hijo tan hermoso y awesome los unía. Aun recuerda los consejos de su asombroso padre antes de morir asesinado a tomatazos por su madre, y siempre los tendrá en la memoria. "No importa que tan rudo seas, siempre conserva tu lado bitch, recuerda esto hasta el día de tu muerte y triunfaras" y el otro "Siempre recuerda que eres awesome como tu padre, recuerda los entrenamientos que te di cuando pequeño y lograras ser el mejor travesti de todos".

El castaño lloraba cada vez que esas hermosas palabras llegaban a su memoria, le hacían entumecer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo por recordar tal sabiduría de su genial padre, uno de los vedettos más reconocidos de su ciudad y no entendía porque su madre lo mató, sabía que el albino era alérgico a esa fruta. Fue tan desdichado cuando se enteró que Lovino engañaba a su padre con Antonio, un bailarín de cabaret el cual conquistó al italiano por su hermoso y redondo trasero depilado y que ahora cambio su rol de pasivo por activo, eso era terrible ya que su madre se veía más femenino que Antonio, y no le calzaba en la cabeza como todo esto estaba ocurriendo. Su madre se veía muy feliz, pero él lo odiaba, odiaba estar viviendo toda esta situación, sus hermanastros eran totalmente detestables, nunca se llevó bien con ellos, mas porque eran mayor que él y le hacían bullying, le tenían envidia porque en un futuro seria mejor travesti que ellos por parecer más una mujer. En resumen odiaba a su nueva familia, mas porque Antonio solo se había casado con su madre a causa que éste poseía un gran terreno heredado por su abuelo, el cual estaba lleno de deliciosos y frescos tomates, esa hermosa fruta roja que el español no era capaz de verla sin amarla y ya una vez casados los bienes eran compartidos.

Tras un año de casamiento Antonio mató a Lovino ya que no lo amaba, solo se casó por interés en esa fruta tan deliciosa para su gusto, y heredar la parcela del tipo con el rulo en la cabeza. Ese era el malévolo plan del español desde un comienzo, desde que bailando en ese cabaret se fijó en ese hermoso stripper el cual le miraba el trasero cada vez que el salía a bailar el caño, es más muchas veces recibió billetes de gran valor dejados por el italiano una vez después de haberle pegado una sonora nalgada, en un principio no le atraía mucho verlo hacer eso, hasta que revisó uno de los billetes almacenados en su bóxer de lencería fina, este decía, "tú, yo y mis tomates, piénsalo 1313", el español cayo rendido ante esa frase, era lo más sensual que le habían escrito en su vida y esa fue la historia de cómo se conocieron.

Así el joven Manuel era muy infeliz ya que sus hermanos mayores le obligaban a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa aunque él los mandaba a la chucha, entonces eso no era lo que les afectaba tanto, lo que le afectaba de sobremanera es que tanto Julio como Miguel les gustaba vestirse de mujer, porque eran travestis los cuales salían todas las noches aproximadamente a las 23 horas para trabajar, y lo obligaban a quedarse en casa y no lo llevaban, como era menor de edad no tenía permiso para salir en la noche y menos para manejar, la única compañía que tenía para hablar era la pequeña gallina Clo, siempre conversaba imaginando como seria su primera vez con alguien, había entrenado mucho para complacer totalmente a quien lo poseyera, lo otro que le tenía los nervios de punta era que era el único virgen de su clase y sabía que si no se desvirgaba antes de los 18 seria reclutado para una escuela especial y él sabía que no era necesario pasar por más estudios, solo no había podido completar su misión ya que el negocio de vender su virginidad a los 16 a un empresario muy importante de la región, se vio afectado por su madrasta quien quería mandarlo fuera del terreno a penas este cumpliera la mayoría de edad y el poder reclamar esas tierras como totalmente suyas porque el hijo de Lovino había decidido no quedarse en ese lugar.

Una mañana se levantó radiante, se bañó y perfumo para luego ir al colegio vestido como todo un señorito, era su clase favorita, la que tocaba hoy y más buena seria porque el príncipe Vedetto del reino de la plata vendría a visitar el establecimiento y soñaba por conocerlo, iba camino a la salida de su casa cuando Julio y Miguel, los mellizos lo atajaron y lo amarraron entre ambos para que no pudiera escapar, era unos nudos especiales que le habían enseñado en clases de ataduras sexuales ambos jóvenes se fueron riendo mientras el menor quedó atado en una silla llorando pasivamente.

El príncipe vedetto era muy sensual, todos los alumnos del curso andaban comentándolo, era de esos tipos que pocas veces se podían olvidar, rubio, alto de ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, pectorales bien formados y un excelente culo, con un acento peculiar el cual destacaba entre los demás, era altanero y algo creído, digno de ser un vedetto bastante reconocido, la sección de travestis se volvían locas. Ese día él personalmente se encargaría de repartir una invitación de fiesta de su graduación con excelencia de la escuela de vedettos que existía en su reino, y seria esa noche a las 00:00 horas en su castillo, quería que fuese la fiesta más prendida del último siglo, además estaba en busca de una mascota para comprarlo a lo que fuese necesario y así no sentirse solo cuando viajase a hacer un trabajo o practicar sus técnicas, la fiesta entonces era de disfraces de mascotas para los que estuviesen interesados.

Manuel se enteró de la fiesta de esa noche por sus hermanastros quienes llegaron contándoselo con mucha emoción a su madre Antonio, y este se emocionó de inmediato, tenía que lograr que uno de sus hijos aunque fuese lograra emparejarse con el príncipe Martín, y para eso se fue de compras para conseguir muy buen maquillaje y ropa para ambos, Julio era el más indicado para este trabajo ya que era más pequeño y delicado que Miguel, no cabía duda que este se veía adorable de un lindo conejito, le compró orejas y cola blancas y esponjosas, lo maquillo de cierta manera que volviese loco a cualquiera, sin embargo él no estaba contento con hacer ese trabajo puesto que él estaba saliendo en secreto con un tipo llamado Daniel que era un host bastante conocido en el colegio.

Miguel por su parte se maquilló como un gatito muy tierno, se veía genial aunque no representaba la ternura que realmente quería representar, la verdad no era muy alto así que para mascota sería perfecto, aunque si fuese por él se disfrazaría de llama, amaba esos esponjosos animales, para él eran los animales más hermosos del mundo.

El menor de todos solo los miraba atado a la silla mientras trataba desesperado de desatarse de las amarras, aunque era imposible, sabía muy bien que esa clase de nudos solo el atador sería capaz de deshacer, él también quería vestirse adorable para conquistar al rey vedetto, tenía que probar que era el mejor de todos como mascota del mayor, tenía que seguir el ejemplo de su padre, tenía que seguir esas hermosas y sabias palabras y de una vez por todas perder la virginidad, y que mejor que hacerlo con Martín, la explosión de ovarios de todas las chicas y travestis muy locas de toda la escuela.

Se acercaban las once de la noche y toda la familia salía excepto el castaño menor, si bien Julio y Miguel salían a la fiesta de sus vidas, Antonio se dirigía al cabaret donde trabajaba intensamente para traer el pan al hogar. Manuel sufría porque no podía desatarse de los nudos tan fuertes hasta que a las doce de la noche una lagrima se deslizó los su rosada mejilla desembocando una reacción en cadena que apenas la gota de agua alcanzara el suelo se abrió un portal con un circulo con símbolos raros y apareció un tipo rubio de ojos verdes, vestido de mesero y algo ebrio además de una varita de magia en la mano – hello Manuel-

-¿Quien…. Quien eres tú? – dijo atemorizado el chileno al ver a un ser tan sexy salir de la nada –I am your magic waiter- dijo el mayor con cara sensual -¿qué mierda? ¿No se suponía que tenía que ser una hada madrina?- dijo el chileno mientras trataba de desatarse –tsk, you bloody hell, yo poder ser un mesero mágico madrino… only for you, aceptar mi maldita magia de una vez-

-Ok, ok... ayúdame porfa… las cuerdas me aprietan muy fuerte y mis pezones están siendo estrangulados con las cuerdas… -dijo el chileno algo adolorido, el inglés solo pudo sonrojarse y lo desató en un santiamén – yo saber que querer ir a una fiesta hoy… -

-¿Cómo sabi eso weón? No se lo he dicho a nadie, además ¿cómo me conocías?- el mayor se sonrojo y se alejó un poco dejando notar todo su trasero al que lo miraba – I am… yo… soy un shotakon Manuel and you ser muy lindo…-

-¿¡Pero que mierda!? –

-Te he espiado durante 5 años Manuel y ser muy lindo… pero como ya tener pareja, un compañero tuyo llamado Alfred… te ayudare por esta vez… con mi magia… tomarlo como regalo por cumplir mis fantasías en mis sueños húmedos-

-¡Pero weón! ¿! Como mierda me deci eso!?... es la mínima weá que teni que hacer po… ha… si no me hubieses venido a ayudar te hubiese cobrado con intereses por cada servicio gratis que te hay dado con mi imagen… -

-Bueno pero estoy acá… a ver… tener que ser algo novedoso y como el príncipe vedetto ser compañero de clases mío yo saber que animal el amar, tu solo dejarme a mí todo el trabajo, confiar en mis habilidades – dijo sonriente mientras giraba y hacia brillar la varita mágica y cantaba una canción adecuada para el momento – gimme gimme, gimme gimme, gimme gimme more, the center of attention, even when we're up against the wall-

-¿¡Podí callarte mierda!? –

-Ser el conjuro Manuel… -

-Puta la weá…-

Pasó un buen rato cantando el inglés hasta que Manuel quedo hermosamente listo, se veía realmente adorable, con un cintillo con orejitas y cachitos, un collar rojo que poseía un moño del mismo color y una campana dorada, unas medias blancas con manchas negras y un short ajustado pero no apretado blanco con cinturón negro, una cola fina, unas muñequeras blancas, unos zapatos con taco pequeño de color negro, labios pintados rojos, y pómulos rosados, rímel en las pestañas y lentillas de contacto del mismo color de sus ojos pero que los hacían lucir más grandes, el cuerpo totalmente depilado y exfoliado para estar suave, se veía totalmente comestible- ¿!Una vaca weón!? ¿¡UNA VACA!?-

-Creerme Manuel, lo volverás loco-

-Bueno te voy a creer solo porque a pesar de estar amarrado de esa manera no me hiciste nada… ¿pero en que me voy a ir? La fiesta empezó hace más de 15 minutos y el castillo queda a media hora de acá, si me voy a pie llegaré cuando Martín ya esté dándole como caja a otro weón que no sea yo po mesero mágico…-

-Ese ser un gran problema…- pensaron y pensaron hasta que Clo apareció en la escena y a Arthur se le ocurrió una brillante y gloriosa idea- Ya saber que hacer Manuel, esa polla nos servirá –

-¿La Clo? ¿Pero cómo? Es muy chica po

-Pero hacerla más grande y te poder subir arriba de ella, ella correrá y llegar a la fiesta con un elegante retraso de una hora- así fue como estuvo cantando nuevamente la canción de Britney Spear hasta hacer grande a la pequeña gallina, subió a Manuel ahí y antes que partiera rumbo a su príncipe le dio un consejo- Un consejo Manuel, los vedettos ser muy selectivos, si tu entregar toda la leche de la vaca antes de ser comprada, el comprador no querrá la vaca, sin embargo si el comprador no alcanza a probar la leche de la vaca le entrará curiosidad de que sabor tiene y la comprará- Manuel no entendió ni una puta palabra, así que por el camino trató de descifrar el código, lo único que pudo deducir de todo esto era que si Martín intentaba "ordeñarlo" no debía dejar probar su "leche".

En la fiesta, Miguel y Julio trataban incondicionalmente de llamar la atención del príncipe quien parecía deleitarse por todos esos gatitos y conejos que solían aparecer en la fiesta, realmente estaba calentándose, de vez en cuando pasaba y nalgueaba a alguna persona que le parecía lindo, sin embargo aún no podía decidirse, todavía no había nadie quien remeciera sus túbulos seminíferos a máxima potencia, por otra parte Julio había desistido de ir a la siga del príncipe del reino de la plata, el solo quería ver a su enamorado quien estaba esperándolo en la fiesta, Miguel se enojó bastante con su hermano menor, se supone que estaban juntos en esto, vagó por la fiesta en busca del rubio sin embargo no lo encontraba, iba ensimismado cuando sintió a alguien chocando contra su cuerpo, y cayó por el impacto –auch- dijo al sentir el suelo, un extraño joven lo miraba y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse –lo siento, no era mi intensión botarte, iba distraído- el otro se sonrojó al instante –no importa- recibió la ayuda para pararse, sin embargo fue mucha fuerza la que usó el otro tipo y quedó pegado a su cuerpo, este de inmediato se acercó a su oído para decirle en un tono sensual –¿Así que un gatito?- el otro se sonrojó nuevamente –sí, aunque realmente no me gusta- el más alto le sonrió y le dijo nuevamente de una forma sensual, agarrándolo de la cintura –nada mal, pero creo que luciría mejor en ti una linda y adorable llamita- Miguel se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y sonrojado hasta las orejas le dijo tímidamente –tómame, soy tuyo-.

Eran las una y tanto de la mañana y Manuel iba a toda velocidad encima de la Clo, realmente era un animal gigante, hacía un estruendo enorme al correr por la calle, en la fiesta se comenzó a sentir un pequeño temblor por cada paso que se sentía y fue cuando todos salieron a la entrada a ver, Martín por supuesto salió a observar lo que los demás habían ido a ver, y fue cuando vio algo maravilloso- ¿¡Pero quien mierda es ese pibe montado en esa enorme polla!?- dijo a todo volumen, sin embargo nadie parecía responder, no sabían quién era, el animal era muy grande y el tipo venia disfrazado con un antifaz blanco con manchas negras. Pronto bajó de Clo y Martín quedo estupefacto, era el ser más hermoso del mundo, amaba con todo su ser a las vaquitas, le parecían los animales más tiernos que podían existir en el mundo y además que su carne era deliciosa.

-¿Quién sos vos?- dijo el Vedetto recién graduado acercándose al menor para deleitarlo con su presencia, el castaño sonrió y se acercó al otro mientras su campaba sonaba, realmente era adorable, sus ojos miel clavados en los verdes que lo miraban – soy… ¡soy, la mascota que estabai buscando po, aweonao!- Martín cayó rendido a su pies con esa actitud tan agresiva del más pequeño, era… era realmente lo que el mas amaba, una pequeña mascota pero agresiva, a pesar de ser un profesional en estos temas, tenía un pequeño fetiche, los pasivos agresivos, eso era su mayor y máxima debilidad en el mundo, sin siquiera esperar un segundo, se acercó hacia la vaquita para probar esos deliciosos labios que parecían esperar por él, sin embargo fue frenado – no creía que me vai a tener tan fácil weón… - dicho esto caminó hasta el jardín y se sentó en una banca en una posición muy sexy, el rubio parecía un bobalicón mirando con la baba ya prácticamente afuera, como esa vaquita caminaba con esas piernas tan… tan masajeables y comestibles, como esa cola se movía de un lado hacia otro y esa campanita sonaba – la puta madre… se acabó la búsqueda- le dijo a todos los que se encontraban ahí – ya encontré lo que quería- todos los que buscaban ser su mascota se fueron enojados dejándolo solo para que tuviesen una interesante noche esos dos.

-Che, vaquita- se acercó al castaño y lo miró de pies a cabeza – ¿quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto? Te quiero comer asada – dijo mientras levantaba las cejas y parecía saborearse, el otro lo miró indignado y se sentó en la banca, no podía negar que estaba ultra nervioso, no obstante, para pasar inadvertido se hacia el desinteresado- podría ser- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente, el ojiverde no podía más, realmente no podía más, se acercó y le mordió el cuello dejándole un chupón, Manuel no pudo evitar gemir muy fuerte, el mayor lo tomó de la cintura elevándolo del suelo, pegándolo a su torso- te haré sentir como nunca antes alguien te lo ha hecho sentir- dijo con deje sensual, el otro se sonrojó, su cuerpo tiritaba y fue cuando el mayor lo besó completamente, hizo suya esa boca tan pequeña y grosera del menor, le relamió cada lugar de esa cavidad- mmghh~- soltó el castaño tratando de zafarse hasta que se rindió, el otro sí que sabía del tema, se dejó llevar hasta los aposentos del rubio, era un lugar amplio con una cama como de tres plazas –vaquita, esta noche vas a gritar de placer hasta el amanecer la puta madre –dijo recorriendo ese cuerpo con la mirada.

-… Se… se cuidadoso … s… soy virgen- el otro abrió los ojos exorbitantemente, era un espécimen nunca antes visto por sus ojos, en sus 19 años de vida nunca había conocido a una persona virgen en ese lugar, excepto cuando era pequeño claro, no podía perderlo, no podía perder a esa vaquita tan sensual- así que vos… vas a ser totalmente mío desde ahora- el otro se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- cállate… si lo hago es para que no me traten como un espécimen raro weón… además… yo no soy de nadie-

Martín sonrió caluroso, ya no podía centrar razón, su evidente erección estaba doliendo entonces le pidió a su vaquita que la lamiera – vamos vaquita, hacele un favor a este humilde y sensual joven – Manuel lo miró y rodo los ojos – sipo, súper humilde voh- sin chistar más, sacó el miembro erecto del argentino para masturbarlo y prepararlo para la felación, si bien nunca había hecho eso con otra persona, tenía una preparación excelente por parte de la escuela, pronto se lo echó a la boca y saboreo desde lo más bajo del miembro, hasta el glande donde dio lamidas circulares y luego volvió a engullirlo –Martín tiritaba, era tan sensual, si bien no podía verle totalmente la cara al menor, sabía que era lo que el buscaba, lo excitaba de sobremanera- aggh la puta madre … vaquita… mugí para mi… mggh aghh~ -

-Aggh que eri aweonao… yo no te voy a mugir weón-

-Hacelo … hacelo… agghh~ hacelo vaquita~ -

-Ok… pero nunca más weón-se sonrojo un poco – muuuuu~-

-Aaawww la puta madre…. Sos tan hermoso… aghh te quiero devorar entero…- empezó a mover las caderas sin parar de una manera frenética, el otro parecía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento, también se estaba excitando, decidió sacar su miembro del short y masturbarlo mientras seguía degustando el cuerpo del otro- mmghh~-

-Ya basta che… si seguís así me voy a correr y no quiero hacerlo si vos no lo haces primero – el menor abrió los ojos y recordó el consejo que le dio el mesero mágico madrino, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué era madrino? Y tras llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez era el pasivo de la relación se quedó tranquilo –aggh espera… ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué crees mi dulce vaquita? Te voy a ordeñar para sacarte toda esa leche tan deliciosa que tenes- Manuel apretó los ojos mientras ahora era él, el que estaba siendo degustado por el mayor, lo había mordido por todo su cuerpo hasta comenzar la felación, Manuel no aguantaba, era primera vez que sentía todas estas cosas, primera vez que su cuerpo se sentía revolucionado, se sacó el short de vaquita para quedar más cómodo a la felación, se estaba sintiendo tan bien… pero tan bien que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de venirse y fue cuando decidió salir corriendo dejando un poco de semen en la cama donde habían estado, Martín no entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿porque había salido corriendo?, se guardó el miembro en el pantalón y salió a buscarlo sin embargo el menor era muy escurridizo y salió por la ventana tirándose para irse montando su polla todo el camino –¡conchetumare!… se supone que no debía correrme… puta la weá.. mi traje desapareció de la nada…. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Se rompió el hechizo? Conchetumare la Clo se está achicando… -ya cuando iba a mitad del camino, Clo ya no era lo suficientemente grande para soportarlo así que tuvo que correr a poto pelado por la callé hasta su casa, a pesar de eso había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Al otro día el príncipe Martín estaba desesperado, había quedado con unas ganas enormes de desvirgar al castaño, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su vaquita adoraba, lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue que esté poseía un lunar en el trasero de una forma peculiar, tenía forma de estrellita, así que para encontrar a la vaquita de sus sueños debía revisar a toda la población del pueblo uno por uno, tenía que encontrarlo a como dé lugar, fue casa por casa pidiendo a todas los jóvenes de la casa que se bajaran los pantalones para mostrarles el trasero, el todavía conservaba la sensación de la piel tan exfoliada y suave del castaño, por lo que tanteaba los traseros porsiacaso la estrellita era solo un detalle que se había hecho por la noche. Pasó de casa en casa, pero el resultado era nulo, por otra parte, Miguel y Julio llegaron al amanecer, habían pasado una noche estupenda, aunque no querían contarle a su madre, sabían que se llevarían el regaño de sus vidas.

En eso escucharon llegar una limosina totalmente glamurosa de donde salió el príncipe vedetto que tanto anhelaban ver, ¿Qué significaba esto?, en eso el guardaespaldas del rubio se acercó a señalar porque estaba ahí.

-Nosotros encontrar aquí porque el príncipe Martín quiere encontrar a una vaquita que quiere como mascota, pero esta no decirle su nombre y agora el estar muito triste, mostrar sus traseros para poder verificarlos-

Miguel y Julio se miraron, iban a decir que ellos no habían sido hasta que Antonio bajó las escaleras y escuchó todo –claro tío, revisadle cuanto queráis a mis chavalillos-

Así fue como Martín procedió a revisar, toco primero a Miguel, sin embargo no era tan suave –no definitivamente este no es… aunque che… tenes buen culo-

-Gracias… lo saque a mi madre- dijo el pelinegro contento

-¿Seguro que no es él?, porque si buscas un trasero suave podéis corroborar el de mi hijo menor, seguramente él es más suave-

-Pero mamá, tenemos la misma edad-

-Callaos Julio y mostrad el culo coño-

Al verificar, tampoco era, Antonio estaba indignado, ¿que se supone que hicieron sus hijos toda esa noche? –¿Queda algún otro joven en esta casa?- Miguel, Julio y Antonio negaron con la cabeza, Manuel no era tan importante como para ser la mascota que buscaba Martín, además él no había salido de la casa, aunque cuando llegaron él no estaba amarrado, en lo que los guardias casi se iban, se escuchó un ruido en la cocina –¿que fue eso? Dijeron que no había nadie más en esta casa-

-Es la polla, es que tenemos una pequeña polla en la cocina- Martín abrió los ojos, recordó la gran polla en la que llegó montado su vaquita, ¿en una de esas?… aunque era algo ilógico –quiero verla- sin decir nada o pedir permiso, pasó a la cocina mientras Antonio trataba de retenerlos. Llego al lugar y fue cuando encontró una niña cocinando y una pequeña gallina picoteando el suelo, la niña era muy bonita, llevaba un vestido blanco, el pelo corto con un gran rulo que sobresalía de él. Manuel por su parte quedo atónito de verlo entrar a la cocina, casi se le paró el corazón, había funcionado la táctica que le había recomendado Arthur, Martín había vuelto por él –che lo siento… no quería molestarte, buscaba a un pibe- dijo mientras se retiraba, Manuel se alegró, hacia un buen trabajo de travesti tal cual como su padre le había enseñado.

-Que eri aweonao weón… soy el mejor travesti de mi clase- sonrió pícaro, Martín se dio vuelta para verlo y sonrió de una manera colosal – ¡sos vos!, a ver déjame corroborar –le metió la mano para tocarle el trasero, y sí, efectivamente era esa hermosa sensación de suavidad que sentía – che me encanta tu culo-

-¡Callate culiao! ¿¡Quien mierda te dio permiso pa toparme el poto!?-

-Tené cuidado que estas tratando con el príncipe –

-¿Y que me importa quien seai voh? –se ríe

-Che, ¿por qué te fuiste ayer? Me dejaste caliente, eso no se hace ¿sabes?, es re cruel-

-Tenía que domarte po weón… ¿que acaso una vaca no puede domar a su amo?-

-Sos una puta –

-Soy virgen weón… -se sonroja- y me llamo Manuel, ayer no te lo dije-

-Manuel… la vaquita manu… te quiero para mi hoy… quiero resolver ese problema que tenes-

Así fue como encontraron a la mascota perdida, Antonio no podía creer que esto estuviese ocurriendo, se enojó bastante con sus hijos, sin embargo ya nada podía hacer, Manuel y Martín por su parte se fueron al reino, Martín le dijo que no necesitaba nada para irse con ellos, que él le daría todo, y cuando se refería a todo, era que le daría como caja aparte de mantenerlo, entonces manu solo se llevó su gallina, y algunos recuerdos de sus padres hasta el castillo, apenas llegaron el rubio no alcanzó a salir del auto y besó dulcemente los labios de Manuel –che no puedo esperar hasta la noche, quiero hacerlo ya- Manuel volvió a ponerse nervioso, y esta vez no iba a huir como la anterior noche, ya el mesero mágico madrina no estaba de por medio.

En la pieza el mayor comenzó a desvestirlo raudamente y recorrer toda esa suave piel con la boca y manos, y vaya que lo disfrutaba, besaba cada lugar dejando marcas semi moradas, marcas para simular la piel de vaquita - te deseo Manuel- dijo con esa voz ronca que poseía, Manuel por su parte le toqueteaba la espalda, deslizándose hasta nalgas y apretarlas , puta que estaba rico ese argentino pensaba, realmente era digno de ser el príncipe vedetto, no paso mucho tiempo más, Martín se había vuelto loco, le besaba el cuello, se lo mordía y se mecía contra la cadera del otro, uniendo sus miembros ya húmedos por tanta excitación –agghh ~- se quejó el menor, no aguantaría mucho, se estaba por correr – me voy a… me voy a correr - el rubio decidió acelerar el suceso metiéndose el miembro ajeno a la boca, desde arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse le aplicaba una felación única- agghh ya no… ya no puedo – las piernas le tiritaban al correrse intensamente en la boca del argentino, quien con la sonrisa pervertida tragó la mayoría del espeso líquido que brotó del otro –che… tenes un sabor delicioso- el menor se sonrojo y desvio la mirada – ¡solo mételo querí!… - el mayor rio mientras se metía un dedo en la boca y lo succionaba para luego empaparlo de saliva, lo metió por el ano del menor de manera brusca –¡aaaaghh! ¡Maricón!- se quejó el chileno viéndolo con odio y excitación, era tan molesto tener un dedo dentro de él- agghh mójatelos mas… es… es molesto ¿sabi?-

-Tranquilo manu, tengo lubricante muy efectivo, esto es solo es para sentir cuan apretado estas con mis propias manos, sabes… sos el primer virgen que conozco… quiero degustarte correctamente- el castaño no podía estar más rojo, la voz, el cuerpo, los ojos, todo del otro era sexy y comenzó a eructarse nuevamente – ya po… culiao… si tanto queri mételo- decía sin pudor, el otro solo reía, sabía que lo disfrutaba a pesar que se quejaba, saco los dedos del interior de Manuel para acercarse al velador y sacar lubricante se echó bastante en el miembro y se echó otro poco en la mano, tiró lejos la botella plástica para volver a meter sus dedos dentro del otro, entraban y salían sonoramente, Manuel solo se mordía los labios inferiores, se sentía exquisito, nada de lo vivido la anterior noche se comparaba, hasta que sintió que algo más grande lo invadía-¡aaaaaghhh! Nooo d…duele aggh – se quejó, le estaba doliendo a pesar de estar tan mojado, se sentía abierto, demasiado, Martín solo lo besaba y se mascaba el labio inferior, la puta madre era tan apretado lo hacía volar de placer – mmmghh Manuel… sos delicioso- comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera reiteradas veces, el menor solo se quejaba, se sentía desesperado, no sabía si era más placer que dolor o al revés, apretó la espalda del mayor hasta que sin resistirlo más se volvió a correr rápidamente, se notaba su inexperiencia en esas cosas, el rubio por su parte lo vio como algo adorable, y continuo metiéndose hasta que también logró correrse, vaya que lo había disfrutado como nunca, y esa fue la historia como se conocieron y vivieron felices y dándose como caja para siempre –

~FIN~

* * *

OH por dios, si se preguntan de donde saco tanta estupidez ... creo que ni yo se de donde sale  
-my mind is powerfull-

XD es que juro esta custion la tenia hace mas de un año escrita hasta la pagina 2 del word, la escribi despues de escribir el protegeme y amame, imaginense la antiguedad de esta cosa, y hoy escribi ocho paginas mas, se supone que tenia que estudiar pero omgsh me estaba muriendo de risa haciendo esta lecera y emmm eso ojala les guste

**recuerden comentar *-* les hará bien para el alma (?)**

Creditos:  
Arthur, Alfred, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert - Himaruya  
Manuel : nennisita1234  
Martin: rowein  
Miguel: kuraudia  
Julio: narusasuchan  
Luciano: hinata-neko  
Ecuador: nefis


End file.
